Various packaging arrangements for food products are known which facilitate preparation of the food products for consumption. For example, some packaging arrangements comprise a lower pan-like member which holds a food product, with a removable cover releasably fitted to the lower member such as by crimping or the like. This type of package generally permits heating of the food product in a conventional or microwave oven (depending upon the material from which the package is formed), with the food product typically removed from the pan-like member for serving on a dinner plate or the like.
Other types of packaging arrangements are known which are configured for holding a plurality of different food products in individual compartments. For example, packaging arrangements for so-called "frozen dinners" typically include a suitably shaped metallic foil tray which defines a plurality of compartments for respectively holding different food products. A metallic foil sheet is typically fitted to the top of this type of tray after food products have been placed therein, whereby the food products can be prepared by placing the entire construction in an oven. After heating, the foil sheet is removed for consumption of the food products from the compartmentalized tray.
While the above-described compartmentalized packaging construction has been in widespread use for a number of years, many people find it unappealing to consume the food products from the construction's compartmentalized tray portion since it bears little resemblance to conventional dinnerware on which foods are usually served. Additionally, this type of packaging arrangement can detract from the appeal of the premium quality or "gourmet" foods which have become increasingly popular with consumers.
It is therefore desirable to provide a packaging arrangement suitable for holding a plurality of different food products (for example, an entree, and one or more side dishes) which facilitates packaging of the products, which segregates the products during shipment and storage, which permits heating in either a conventional or microwave oven, and which presents the products for consumption on a dinnerware-like serving member for enhanced consumer appeal.